


Unnamed ATLA Fan Visual Novel: the Agni Kai scene

by ladymidnight721



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Agni Kai, Cliffhanger, F/M, Other, testing ideas, visual novel script
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-29
Updated: 2020-09-29
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:01:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26706400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladymidnight721/pseuds/ladymidnight721
Summary: The basic premise is that a soft-spoken but adventurous Southern Waterbender comes across two Firebending outlaw brothers while on her way to the North Pole. After some shenanigans, all three grow close, and even fall in love!However, these two brothers never liked each other, and one day an argument led to the challenge of an Agni Kai -- which was accepted. These two scripts detail the scene before a choice, in both romantic branches.Only seven (7) endings are planned, Two good, two neutral, two bad, and an ultimate bad if you don't make enough choices for either route.
Relationships: Jorani (OC)/Kuro (OC), Jorani (OC)/Yaozu (OC)





	1. The Agni Kai: Kuro's route

[CG: Kuro and Yaozu, standing meters apart from each other in a rocky clearing. Their faces are tense, their bodies locked in a fighting stance]

Jorani [thoughts]: I still can’t believe this; everything had been going so well, what happened between them for it to escalate like this?

Kuro and Yaozu stood facing each other, waiting for the other to make a move. The tension was so thick it felt like it was choking me.

Some part of me, deep down, hoped that they would stop before a punch was thrown, and try to talk things out.

But I knew it wouldn’t happen.

[CG: A wall of flames, transition to Kuro and Yaozu in the middle of fighting moves. Slow, sad music begins to play in the background, totally different from the expected fast, fighting music.]

Jorani [thoughts]: I had seen them fight before, of course. I had helped them, healed their wounds, even fought alongside them, but this was something I had never seen before.

It was fierce, fast, dangerous, and deadly. I instinctively took several steps back, as the heat felt close to burning me. The fight was scaring me, I had never seen anything quite like this before.

The scariest thing about it wasn’t the fire, or the heat, or their fighting moves, it was their faces.

[CG: Close up on Yaozu, surrounded by flames. His usually calm face is twisted in anger.]

Jorani [thoughts]: I had never seen Yaozu like this. His face was twisted in a way that was unrecognizable. He had been irritated, annoyed, even frustrated before, but I realized that Yaozu had never shown true anger before.

And this… this was past anger. This was rage, pure and simple. Every line of his face screamed hatred for his younger brother.

[CG: Close up on Kuro, surrounded by flames. A sadistic smile mars his features.]

Jorani [thoughts]: But Kuro… I don’t even recognize him anymore. Where was the laid back, always joking man I had come to love? That Kuro was gone, replaced with a man with a terrible, sick joy in hurting others.

It was the smile that had scared me the most. Not only was Kuro fighting his brother, it was clear he was enjoying it. The thought of it made me sick to my stomach, and I swallowed apprehensively.

[CG: Back to Kuro and Yaozu in between fighting moves.]

Jorani [thoughts]: The flames around them twisted like serpents, wild, vicious things, as full of rage as their masters.

If the heat wasn’t so intense, I’d be crying. But the fire burned up any liquid around it, leaving nothing but the traces of salt around my eyes.

[CG: Close up on Jorani. Her face is frozen in an expression of pure horror. She can’t watch the scene unfolding in front of her, but she can’t look away either.]

Jorani [thoughts]: As the time passed, the battle – the Agni Kai – got worse and worse. It wasn’t that their moves were getting faster, or more dangerous, but it was abundantly clear that neither of them were willing to accept defeat.

Their faces sagged with exhaustion, their movements slowed. But while the fire around them began to dull, the anger and hatred in their eyes burned bright still.

When would it be over? When would this finally end? When could they break apart, realize what they were doing, and apologize?

I was frozen in place, watching these two – these brothers – fight to the death. Neither of them is going to step away, neither of them will accept defeat. They were fighting to kill.

And, as I watched, Yaozu began to stumble. His movements grew slower and slower, and Kuro could smell blood. Kuro’s attacks began to pick up speed, becoming fiercer as Yaozu’s were growing weaker.

He was driving Yaozu back, up against the edge of the clearing, and within a second, Yaozu was on the ground, either tripped or struck down, holding his burned right arm. His face was twisted with pain, his breathing heavy.

[CG: Split screen, with a view of each brother from the other’s perspective. Yaozu is on the ground, holding his injured arm, looking up at his brother with a mixture of fear, disgust, and anger. Kuro looks down at his older brother, a slight smile of triumph.]

[CG: Kuro now, full body, a blacked out silhouette against a background of red. He is making an unmistakable pose of someone going for the killing strike.]

Jorani [thoughts]: I knew what Kuro was doing. I knew what he wanted to do. I don’t know if I can watch this…

CHOICE:

\-->Cover your eyes.

\-->Run between them.


	2. The Agni Kai: Yaozu's Route

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Second verse, same as the first. Please leave feedback and constructive criticism!

[CG: Kuro and Yaozu, standing meters apart from each other in a rocky clearing. Their faces are tense, their bodies locked in a fighting stance]

Jorani [thoughts]: I still can’t believe this; everything had been going so well, what happened between them for it to escalate like this?

Kuro and Yaozu stood facing each other, waiting for the other to make a move. The tension was so thick it felt like it was choking me.

Some part of me, deep down, hoped that they would stop before a punch was thrown, and try to talk things out.

But I knew it wouldn’t happen.

[CG: A wall of flames, transition to Kuro and Yaozu in the middle of fighting moves. Slow, sad music begins to play in the background, totally different from the expected fast, fighting music.]

Jorani [thoughts]: I had seen them fight before, of course. I had helped them, healed their wounds, even fought alongside them, but this was something I had never seen before.

It was fierce, fast, dangerous, and deadly. I instinctively took several steps back, as the heat felt close to burning me. The fight was scaring me, I had never seen anything quite like this before.

The scariest thing about it wasn’t the fire, or the heat, or their fighting moves, it was their faces.

[CG: Close up on Kuro, surrounded by flames. A sadistic smile mars his features.]

Jorani [thoughts]: Kuro was unrecognizable. His normally cheerful demeanor had been twisted into a man that enjoyed suffering. It was clear that he had been waiting for this fight to happen for a long time, and he was relishing every second of making Yaozu suffer.

His expression was twisted, sadistic. Even if everything worked out in the end, I don’t think I would ever be comfortable around him ever again.

[CG: Close up on Yaozu, surrounded by flames. His usually calm face is twisted in anger.]

Jorani [thoughts]: But Yaozu… I had never seen him like this. Where was the calm and steady man I had fallen in love with? He was long gone, replaced by a man who only knew anger, and longed to enact his anger on others.

And this… this was past anger. This was rage, pure and simple. Every line of his face screamed hatred for his younger brother. The thought of it made me sick to my stomach, and I swallowed apprehensively.

[CG: Back to Kuro and Yaozu in between fighting moves.]

Jorani [thoughts]: The flames around them twisted like serpents, wild, vicious things, as full of rage as their masters.

If the heat wasn’t so intense, I’d be crying. But the fire burned up any liquid around it, leaving nothing but the traces of salt around my eyes.

[CG: Close up on Jorani. Her face is frozen in an expression of pure horror. She can’t watch the scene unfolding in front of her, but she can’t look away either.]

Jorani [thoughts]: As the time passed, the battle – the Agni Kai – got worse and worse. It wasn’t that their moves were getting faster, or more dangerous, but it was abundantly clear that neither of them were willing to accept defeat.

Their faces sagged with exhaustion, their movements slowed. But while the fire around them began to dull, the anger and hatred in their eyes burned bright still.

When would it be over? When would this finally end? When could they break apart, realize what they were doing, and apologize?

I was frozen in place, watching these two – these brothers – fight to the death. Neither of them is going to step away, neither of them will accept defeat. They were fighting to kill.

And, as I watched, Kuro began to stumble. His movements grew slower and slower, and Yaozu could sense that the end was near. Yaozu’s attacks began to pick up speed, becoming fiercer as Kuro’s were growing weaker.

He was driving Kuro back, up against the edge of the clearing, and within a second, Kuro was on the ground, either tripped or struck down, his hand grasping his left leg. His face was twisted with pain, his breathing heavy.

[CG: Split screen, with a view of each brother from the other’s perspective. Kuro is on the ground, his left leg twisted and burned, looking up at his brother with a mixture of fear, disgust, and anger. Yaozu looks down at his older brother, a steely expression on his face.]

[CG: Yaozu now, full body, a blacked out silhouette against a background of red. He is making an unmistakable pose of someone going for the killing strike.]

Jorani [thoughts]: I knew what Yaozu was doing. I knew what he wanted to do. I don’t know if I can watch this…

CHOICE:

\-->Cover your eyes.

\-->Run between them.


End file.
